TROUBLE
by Shadow.Kissed.Sophia.Belikova
Summary: this is an all HUMAN story! Rose was abducted at the age of 17, sold to be a prostitute and trying to get on with the life she 've been given..on her 22 birthday she meets Dimitri..he is not aware she is trouble but she does..won't be many chapters (hopefully) please read and review.. -S
1. Chapter 1

I wouldn't normally go after a man who looked at me like i was a piece of meat but hey, here i am, I'm being dared to do exactly that. You see Lissa, my best friend has a funny way of showing me what friendship really means. Yeah ok i might pushed her a little daring her to kiss the girl next to her but she was asking for it and there she is looking the guy looking at me, daring me to go and ask him out. It wasn't like he was ugly or anything but the was he was checking me out unnerved every fiber of my body.

"Come on Rose is not like you've never done it before!" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

I sighed and walked his way. His eyes widened and he texted someone on the phone.

"Will you buy me a drink?" i asked giving him my most sexy smile. His eyes sparkled with interest and he bought me a drink. He didn't ask for my name, he didn't even gave me his but his blue eyes glimmered with content. After many minutes of silence i stood and ready to admit my defeat when he grabbed my hand stopping me.

"How about another round?" he asked. I nodded and was about to sit again when he stood, payed for our drinks and showed me out. I took my coat and purse and followed him out winking at my friends. He showed me to a limo and opened the door for me to enter. He entered right after me and closed the door. "You may start" he said to the driver and we took off. "There is champagne in there" he said and showed me to my left. I reached to grab it and then it all went black.

I woke up feeling kinda tipsy and lightheaded. The room was dark and I could make out at least ten other figures around.

"Where am I?" I asked trying to remember how on earth I ended up here and where here is. No one answered my question so I waited for my eyes to adjust before I speak again. When they did what I saw silenced me. Truly enough there were ten other girls in the room. They all had heavy make up, long dark hair, sexy dresses and high heels like me. It was then I finally realized what was going on. The door opened revealing a man with blond hair and pale skin. He turned on the light and two others followed with the last one locking the door three times. The two of them stood guards and I could see guns in their belts. The blond one walked in the room looking at us proudly.

"My name is Nathan, I welcome you to your new home" he said giving a sardonic smile. I heard cries and gasps around the room. I just stood there petrified, starring into his cold eyes. Was I dreaming? Was that some kind of a joke? I saw a girl running towards Nathan screaming and then BAM! I saw the girl falling to the ground trying to breathe. A girl near made a move to help but the gun was looking at her. "I wouldn't do that dear" Nathan said tsts-ing. "Such a shame" he shook his head and turned it away from the lifeless body like it was bringing him pain. His eyes locked with the guy that pulled the trigger. "I won't lose another one Pacot" he snarled at the man. He nodded his head sharply like a robot and looked at the body. "Take care of that" Nathan showed the body and gave a nod to the other man. He unlocked the door and eleven guys came in with smiling faces. "We had an incident" Nathan said to the man with the number 11 written on his chest showing the dead body cared outside "but don't worry you can have 10 along with 10" he wiggled his eyebrows and smiled. They looked at me. I looked down and then I noticed the number 11 written on my hand. I shook my head violently willing it to stop what was about to happen. I was in shock. I was abducted, a girl just died and I was about to be raped.


	2. Chapter 2

**5 YEARS LATER**

I watched him from afar as I was dancing. When he spotted me he walked casually my way like he owned the place and gave me one of his rare smiles. His eyes burned with passion as I leaned further down giving him a great view of my boobs. He put 50€ in my boot to take me in a private room. I whistled at Tom and he wrote the costumers name and mine along with the key number I was taking. I walked to the bar and he tossed me the key number 5. I opened the door, showed him in and locked it behind me. His hand slapped my face hard and he pushed me against the wall. I smiled at him holding my cheek.

"Hey there Texas" I said biting my lower lip and looking into his eyes. I was used to the sting of those by now. He looked at me hungrily and then attacked my lips. Oh how I lived for those kisses. Every once in a month that he would show my knees were trembling on stage.

"I missed you Montana" he said to me through kisses. He would grab and squeeze and tease but I didn't mind. There were other worst, the ones that could barely move but liked little girls. Those grossed me the most. He kept mumbling in my hair, my ear, my collarbone, my lips. The bed followed soon enough. He ripped my underwear and entered me hard. I swallowed the pain biting my lower lip so I wouldn't show any sign of pain. I was used to it by now but sometimes was just too much. He grabbed my ass and slapped it. His big hands were all over my body, holding me close, caressing and teasing. He was going fast now. I could hear his breath close to my ear. I pushed him and got on top dancing so he could have a better view of me. He growled, grabbed my nape and forced my lips to his. He kept moving fast and I knew it would be over soon and I would have to go dance again. When he finished he pulled me to his arms and kissed me. We stayed there for a while and I wished it was true. He looked his watch and started putting on his clothes.

"So soon?" I asked opening my legs so he could have a full view of my wet pussy. He shook his head smiling. "It's my birthday today" I told him trying not to feel sad about myself. Five years of this hell ain't enough to break me.

"You always say that" he said smiling wide.

"Today is true" I said getting on my knees helping him put his jeans and button up his shirt.

"Sorry baby I've got to run, maybe next time you'll come with me" he said not caring for the hope he was building in me. I gave him a wide smile trying to hide my true feelings.

"Sure" I said winking. He kissed me one last time and headed for the door.

"Goodbye Montana"

"Bye" I whispered to myself as he closed the door. "Damn you" I screamed to no one throwing a pillow to the door.

**thanks for the positive feedback guys, it means a lot..read and review..hopefully she will meet a tall dark stranger (maybe at the next chapie)**

**-S.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok guys just to make things clear..Texas is neither Adrian or Jesse..you will see both of them in the next chapters (the one sooner than you expected) but_ Texas_ id is sth that doesn't really matter. Rose doesn't know him, he is just a costumer she enjoys fucking! Now about _Montana_! Rose was abducted and so were the other girls in the room that Nathan was so he had to give them a name to be called, he couldn't just call them no11 or sth. About the comment that no one tries to find her well let me just remind you that i'm writing from _Roses pov_ and the rest you're gonna discover yourself in this chapter! read and review**

**-S. **

I went in the bath to rinse myself from his smell of whiskey. I put on my shimmering body lotion and wore some lacy underwear from the closet. I fixed my make up and headed back out. I passed from the bar handing the 50 € to Mark-the barman.

"What so soon?" Mark joked and I gave him a glare.

"Whiskey on the rocks" he gave me a look that pretty much told me it wouldn't happen and I was ready to go up the stage the boss came.

"Give the girl her poison, it's her birthday after all" he gave me a grin showing me his whitened teeth. "Isn't that right Rose?" Nathan asked sweetly.

"Sure" I spat at him taking the whiskey from Mark.

I wasn't about to sit in the company of Nathan so I gulped it down like water and got on stage. I could see his evil smile from up here but I didn't mind. His sadistic way of torturing me every year it was well known. I danced and danced until the club closed. Once all the costumers were out the girls gathered around and ordered drinks.

"Happy birthday!" the all screamed at me raising their glasses. Mark gave me a bottle of whiskey saying it was a gift and I thanked him taking a sip from the bottle. I payed for all the drinks the girls drank before Nathan showed up destroying my night.

"Oh my Rose turns 22, how exiting!" he said mocking me. "And how gorgeous she has grown over the years hasn't she James?" James! The only man I really didn't want to see this night or any other night to be exact. Yet he kept coming closer to me grinding his dick to my side. Too bad I can't throw the bottle in his head or even puss him away since Nathan was watching.

"Yes, that she has" James said looking hungrily at me. Every year Nathan finds a new way of torturing me but this year he got over himself. "Do you remember our first time Rose" he whispered close to my ear sending cold waves down my spine. How could I forget my first day in this sit hole.

"Oh I do remember" I said smiling as I remembered how number 11 punched him in the nose to get him off me "how's Peter by the way?" I asked and he took my face in his palm tightly glaring at me.

"James don't be rude" Nathan said tsts-ing "it's her birthday" I smirked at James as he removed his hand off my face. "I think Rose deserves her first night out"

"What?" I asked shocked. He seemed pleased at my reaction and I knew he would want something in exchange.

"Why yes my Rose, it's time to show your loyalty" I smiled not really believing he would let me out on my own "Of course you won't be calling anyone from your past and don't you even think about telling anyone who you are and where you work" he said calmly at me "or else" he added "there will be consequences" I nodded my head eagerly not really believing my luck. I had five years to see the real world I would do anything to have that chance again and Nathan knew it well.

"Really? A night out?" I asked again.

"Well a day actually" he said. "But you can leave right away!" I nodded my head again. "There is however a little something I want you to do for me." There it is. You always have to give to take. "I have a costumer. He is filthy rich." Which means over 40 at least. I must have pouted cause he smiled evilly. "Yeah Rose you guessed right. He is a little over 50 to be exact." I hated those guys but I would take whoever he threw at me to get a day out. "Unless you don't want to.."

"No, no" I stopped him before he could change his mind "I'll do it" he gave that disgustingly sweet smile and he lowered his head.

"Be here tomorrow noon and don't make me come looking for you" he said menacingly. He turned to leave but then he stopped and faced me again "You will probably need this." he tossed me an ID. "Go buy something nice to wear tomorrow. He is special." With that he left taking James with him.

I missed no time at all. I went to my room put on a skinny jean, my black high heels and a red sexy tank top. My hair was already styled in curls and I just fixed my make up so I wouldn't seem like I was working on a strip club. So I basically I removed most of it leaving only the eye liner and my reddish lipstick. I took a black purse and threw in the money, my lipstick and the ID. I was ready to face the world. Maybe!


	4. Chapter 4

It felt strange breathing the clear air outside. No smoke of cigars, no hurricane of perfumes just from the people passing by me and definitely not the stink of sex that lingered in the club. I took the ID and read it aloud.

"Rose Stone, age 21 born in Montana" at least I could give my real name if anyone was to ask.

I started walking, trying to think of a place to go. I had no idea where I was since Nathan moved us around a lot so I had no knowledge of the place. There seemed to be awful a lot places open which was weird and some small casinos. I opted for a bar which was pretty crowded so could blend in easier. It was odd having no one looking at me, ok not no one! There were some guys staring but they didn't do it because I was half naked they were just checking me out. I headed to the bar and the barman gave me a cocky smile.

"Whiskey on the rocks" I ordered smiling confidently.

"Usually I don't serve without checking an ID first but you're pushing me to break the rules" I smiled and leaned to the bar so he could have a good look of my chest and winked at him.

"I love a man who breaks the rules!" he was quick to bring me my poison and he treated me a shot of tequila. I thanked him, payed for my drink and drank up the shot.

I felt a hand on my hip and I was quick to slap it.

"Hands off asshole!" I spat glaring the guy who touched me. He was about my age and had blue eyes and blond hair.

"I couldn't resist that ass"he said with a drunk smile that held no regret.

"You touch me one more time and you'll have four caring you out!" I warned him. He didn't seem fused about it cause he moved closer grabbing me tight by my waist.

"Come on sugar, let's party" I felt a pull and then the guy was off me. I watched as a big man punched him in the face. The boy scared to hell ran off the bar not looking back. The man had his back on me but I knew he must be at least 5 years older than me. He was well built and had shoulder length hair.

"Thank you" I yelled at him touching lightly his arm. His muscle tensed like an electric current passes us by and then he turned smiling. Oh that man. Apart from his well build body he had a face of a god as well. And that smell...mmmm...divine!

"He shouldn't have done that. That's no way of treating a girl!" I smiled and I melted from the inside thinking of how guys treated me like that and worst before.

"I was fine really" I yelled at him back not able to wipe the smile off my face.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked leaning closer to my face as the music covered his words the first time.

"Yeah" I screamed back. He nodded his head and turned to leave. I was kinda disappointed by that but then he turned back. He leaned closer and smiled.

"I'm heading out. Would you like to join me?" he asked and I could feel the hope in his voice.

**sorry guys that's all for now..i'll ud again tomorrow..R&R**

**take care **

**-S**


	5. Chapter 5

I pondered to the thought a little longer than I should and he got the wrong idea.

"You don't have to if you're waiting for someone" I was quick to stop him.

"No" I said grabbing him by the arm "I'm here alone" he eyed me for a second.

"Really?" he asked checking me out discretely.

"Yeah" I said giving him my man eating smile. "Let's go!"

We went outside and the cold wind hit us. I cursed myself for not thinking that. Apparently I was trembling cause he took off his duster and put it on my shoulders.

"Thanks" I muttered.

It felt strange having a man take care of ME for a change. I was used to having men taking what they wanted from me, giving nothing back like Texas. I was having fun with Texas but that was once in a month. A nudge stopped my trail of thoughts. The man was talking to me and I was lost in space.

"Sorry" I apologized "you were saying?"

"I said would you like to have some breakfast?" he showed me a sign which quote '24/7 breakfast time'. Breakfast! Back when I was free I used to eat hundred of donutses a day. I could feel my heart melting for this guy.

"That will be great" I said and we walked in.

He opened the door for me and he let me pick the table. I opted for a small table near the window and put my back on it to have a view of the entrance. I wanted to be able to see who was coming in just in case a costumer from the club showed. He sat opposite of me looking outside. A waitress came and purred use some coffee.

"Thank you" he said politely and took the menu. He gave me mine and I took a look at it though I knew what I would get. I kept starring at him from the corner of my eye and then suddenly his eyes were on mine.

"I'm sorry" he said confusing me.

"What for?"

"I never introduced myself." He offered me his hand and I took it in mine "I'm Dimitri" he said smiling letting an accent flow to his tongue.

"I'm Rose" I said and smiled back. It was nice saying my name out loud. And it was also a good change from Montana or Amazon or anything else Nathan would come up with.

"Rose" he said toying with the word in his lips. "I like it" Dimitri smiled "it suits you" I smiled back. Hell I smiled all the time around him.

"Are you ready for your order?" the waitress interrupted and I noticed Dimitri hadn't left my hand this entire time. He reclaimed his hand and gave her the catalogs.

"I would like some pancakes with blackberry syrup, thank you" he eyed me and I was still looking at him mesmerized. Damn that man!

"Miss?" the waitress brought me back to real life.

"Errm.." I felt my cheeks flaming for the first time in 5 years. "I'll have an orange juice and 3 donutses." I said giving her a wide smile "Thanks" I added. I side glanced Dimitri. He was still smiling making me smile.

"So" Dimitri said staring into my eyes. "tell me something about yourself" he leaned back to his seat expecting me to talk.

"Why don't you start?" I offered trying to think of something to say.

"Well, I'm from Russia" he said explaining the accent "and I have 3 sisters" he was smiling at the thought. I wondered about the whereabouts of my parents. "What about you? Any siblings?" he asked.

"Only child" I said not giving anything else.

He seemed to read right through me but I didn't mind. Luckily the waitress came with our orders and I dig in the donutses. We fell into a comfortable silence and I watched him eating. He was so calm and seemed to have no worries. I envied him.

"Rose?" Dimitri asked still looking at his plate. I glanced away but from the corner of my eye I saw him smile.

"Yeah?" I felt my voice trembling.

"Where are you from?" he raised an eyebrow. Damn I always wanted to be able to do that!

"Why?" I asked trying to do the same with no amends.

"Well you don't really strike me for a wanna be star so why Vegas?" he asked looking at me.

Vegas! That's where we were this month.

"I'm from Montana" I answered his first question hoping he would stop there. He stood there patiently for my answer. Damn him. He rested his head on his right arm and looked at me.

"I can't wrap my finger around you" he said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Is that bad?" I asked biting my lower lip. His right arm came close to my face and his fingers caught my bottom lip between them releasing it from my teeth. It was a simple gesture but it send shivers up and down my spine. His fingers stayed there caressing my lower lip.

"It just frustrates me" he said looking at my lips. Oh I knew that look all too well and I'm glad to say I enjoy it for the first time.

"You live near by?" I asked looking into his eyes. His eyes burned into mine as he understood the meaning of my question.

"A hotel room two blocks from here."

"Perfect" I whispered and stood. He was quick to pay and I felt anxious and excited! For the first time this would be my choice.

**didn't took that long now did it? so what do you say? R&R**

**take care and let me know what ya all thinking!**

**-S**


	6. Chapter 6

We walked close with our hands barely touching. I was cold but the excitement wouldn't let me shiver. He slowly put his arm around me bringing me closer.

"You mind?" he asked smiling. How could I ever refuse him. I nodded my head no and snuggled even closer inhaling his aftershave.

We reached a hotel and he opened the door for me. The receptionist smiled tiredly from behind her desk and kept on doing whatever she did before we entered. Dimitri pushed the elevator button and we got in. when the door closed behind us I attacked his lips. I don't know how but I found myself against the elevator's wall and Dimitri's hands all over me.

"Roza" he murmured like a prayer on my collarbone. I like it, it's like those nicknames Nathan gives me every now and then but it's more personal and unique.

There was a beep and he let me take a breath. The doors opened revealing a corridor. Dimitri took my hand and lead me to the right on the door number 6. He opened it and I walked in. It was small. Just a double bed, an attached bathroom and a small fridge. I walked towards the bed and made myself comfortable. I was used to it anyway. He kept looking at me like he didn't know what to do or what to say. I patted the place next to me and he quietly came.

"Rose how old are you?" he asked after he sat on the bed.

"Huh?" Really? No one ever asked me that! "21 today!" I said smiling. "Why grandpa how old are you?" I asked him back leaning closer.

"27" he said smiling. He leaned closer too until our lips touched. It was a small kiss but his hands roamed all over me. "You sure you want this?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Don't worry Comrade, I'll be good with you" I joked pushing him on the bed.

I was on top of him having the upper hand. I put my knees on his sides and removed my shirt. I caught him starring at my breasts longer than my face and it kinda hurt but then he turned and looked at me.

"You are beautiful Roza" I smiled and leaned to kiss him.

**(whoever wants can skip the lemon part starting here)**

The kiss was small but it turned passionate and heavy. He planted gentle kisses down my neck and I on his shoulders. I reached to the hem of his shirt and pushed it higher until he finally helped me get rid of it. He was gorgeous. His body was really well build and it made me wander what he did for a living. His arms where quick to remove his jeans and he helped me pulled mine off and flinging it aside. I stared at him in awe, his was so aroused that his dick was about to come out itself. He was staring at me with a hunger and a passion that I've never seen before. He swallowed as his eyes fell on to my lips. His lips traced a hot path from my jaw down my neck to my collarbone and he slowly removed my bra exposing my irritated nipples. His fingers ghosted over them and he placed some kisses there. I closed my eyes silently begging to end my torture as I reached to the waistband of his pants. His breath caught up in his throat and I smiled lowering his pants and releasing his beast. He cradled my hips and pushed me down. He trailed kisses to my naval and he was getting lower. I gasped as his lips reached my pussy and grasped his hair. He lowered my lacy pants and kissed my wet pussy. His hands parted my legs farther and he was pleased to see I was so flexible. I was holding-well pulling- his hair desperate for him to be inside me. His tongue worked miracles and his fingers did too. One finger entered me making me moan and the other kept circling my clitoris. I kept calling his name with no avail. Maybe it was just my idea that the words actually left my mouth. I came. I came hard and I knew he was wet and ready and I wanted him in me.

"Dimitri" I called his name for the hundred time from the moment he started licking and sucking my lower lips. His eyes were on my face now. I could see my cum all over his face making me wetter than before. "Fuck me!" I pleaded and he came on top of me.

"As you command" he said and he entered me. I adjusted to his size and weight quick and we started moving together.

It was like we have had sex before. We were so perfect together that all memories of my broken past faded. I wasn't Montana anymore. I was Rose. And I wanted him. He was hard and accurate but in a good way. His hands gentle on my body and my lips locked in his. I could feel his solid muscles working each time he thrust. My nails tore into his back wanted to get even closer if possible as I was about to come. He was ready too. I could see it in his eyes and I could feel it in his thrust. Our bodies moved on their own accord. My body was swallowing, digesting all of him in a needy way. Finally we came together.

**(lemon ends here)**

His body crashed on top of me but I didn't mind. I caressed his hair and his back that my nails had been dug in. I could feel his lips on my breasts turning into a smile. He slowly moved over me and rested on his elbow watching me. I was smiling and like he did and then he pulled me on his chest. I rested my head on his chest and he trailed patterns with his fingers on my back whispering Russian in my ear. Sleep finally came and for the first time I had someone holding me.

I hope you guys liked it, it's my first time writing lemon scenes sooooooooooooo?how was it? I'll try and ud soon...read & review please, it's great to read your thoughts and suggestions.

Stay safe

-S


	7. Chapter 7

The sun woke me up. The curtains were thin and let plenty of in the room. I squeezed my eyes shut at the sight and tried to get up but I couldn't cause someone was restraining me. I turned to look the face of the Russian jailor. Dimitri. He looked so calm and happy. I smiled and then my smile dropped. What have I done? Shit!

"Stupid" I cursed myself aloud getting free at the same time. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and went to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and tried to fix my make up which was all smudged.

"You are a horrible person." I told my reflection. "You know you are trouble and yet you bring him into your life!" I pointed at Dimitri who was still sleeping in the bed. "Well he came to me." I thought to myself trying to explain it. "Yeah but you proposed to sleep with him!" I threw my hands in the air irritated and then I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I looked at my reflection again. "I sound like Gollum" I walked out of the bathroom feeling stupid.

I shouldn't do that. I looked at Dimitri sleeping again. He deserves better. I found my underwear, my bra and then my jean and shirt. I put them on and then I remembered that I had to go shopping. I cursed Nathan and then I bit my lower lip guiltily. I watched the room and walked towards a drawer. I opened the first one and saw some nicely placed underwear. I closed it slowly and opened the second. There were some t-shirts and hoodies. I took one black shirt and put it on. It was huge but it would have to do. I tied a knot on the bottom which left my left shoulder exposed. I put on my high heels and double checked myself in the mirror. I looked descent enough for shopping now. I found a pen and a paper and tried to think of something to write to Dimitri. I had so many things that I wanted to say like how I've never had such a great time- or sex, to thank him but I changed my mind and just wrote two simple words.

_'Goodbye Comrade..'_

I put the note to the pillow next to him and left the room quietly. I was out of the hotel in less than 5 minutes. The thought of escaping crossed my mind but then I remembered how Lora ended up dead doing the same, so I headed towards a small mall. There were many people window shopping and more of them into different shops. I was looking at the shops and thinking of how great it would be if I could shop with my friends here. I shrugged it off and headed to Victoria Secret. I looked through a vast collection of bras and panties until I reached my destination: baby-dolls. Those men love girls in baby-dolls. A sales woman came to me smiling.

"Can I help you?" she asked kindly. I smiled back.

"Yes" I answered. "I would like to try on some of these." I show her some and she nodded approvingly adding some she thought I would like too. I walked into the dressing room and put on the first one.

"How is it?" she asked me. I looked myself in the mirror.

"I look hot but I would like an opinion." I said and let her in. Her eyes widened and I noticed she was staring too long. I cleared my throat and I saw her blush. She was cute. A little older than me and blond. I would totally do her.

"You look hot" she said blushing even more.

"Thanks" I said eyeing myself on the mirror again. I think that's what I'll get in the end but I had time to spare so I tried all of them on letting Maria- the sale woman– feast her eyes. "I think the first one was the best" I told her smiling.

"Yeah sure" she said biting her lower lip. Oh now I know why Dimitri- wait, I will not mention anything involving Dimitri, not even his name. We went to the cashier and I paid for my stuff and went to look around the mall. I couldn't stop thinking about Dimitri and that disturbed me. How was I supposed to go on living in this shit-hole now that I tasted real life.

"Stupid" I cursed myself again out loud. Some people turned and looked at me. I closed my eyes and took some calming breathes so I wouldn't burst in tears.

So that's what Nathan was planing when he let me out on my birthday. Last year he had invited some _'friends'_ over and made me do an orgy while he watched. This year just proves he actually enjoys torturing me and he really puts a thought on the real torture. I headed to the road following my own steps from earlier. The strip club's name was ironically named_ 'Rose Petals'_ which made me roll my eyes. I entered the club only to find Nathan was standing there waiting.

"An hour earlier" he said eying the watch on his hand. He noticed my attire and the pony-tail which made him raise an eyebrow in question. Could I find more things to remind me of Dimitri? "Did he paid?" he smirked bringing me back to reality.

"No" I snapped. "You were the one who said to not tell anyone who I was or where do I work." he glared at me for not bringing in a costumer but he smiled evilly. He extended his hands towards my bag. I gave it to him and he eyed the baby-doll.

"Nice. Now you go and take a long relaxing bath before Michelle comes to fix you." he gave me back my bag and dismissed me.

I went to my room, undressed myself, filled the bathtub with water and aromatic oils and went in to enjoy it. But here I was trying to keep images of a certain dark-haired Russian God who held me in his arms as I slept. Dimitri... "Stop it Rose, what's wrong with you?" I asked myself once again aloud feeling stupid. Could this be..."NO!" I answered to my own brain's non question. "Get a grip girl! He probably has already forgotten all about you."

**that's it you guys! hope you like it and let me know what you think...NEXT chapter will be from Dimitri's POV and it will let you know more about him and some other stuff you wanted to know!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Meanwhile back in the hotel..._

**Dimitri Pov.**

I woke up feeling a little empty inside like something was missing. I remembered about last night and tried to pull Rose closer to feel a little better but she wasn't there. I opened my eyes smiling in the thought of seeing her naked back sitting on my bed having a second breakfast or some coffee but no, she wasn't there. I frowned a little as I got up heading towards the bathroom finding no one there. I went back to the bed and I noticed a folded note between the pillows. I unfolded it and took a deep breath.

_'Goodbye Comrade' _

I turned it around but there was nothing there. Not a phone number, not an address, not even a last name. I searched through the pillows to see if she had left a business card or something else that would help me find her but with no avail. I only have her name and a birth place. I don't even know where she works. I ran my hand through my hair frustrated. I had found people with less information but never for personal reasons and the worst part is that I had the feeling that I've seen her before. What if she doesn't want to see me again? I thought we had a connection. My phone rang and I found it under the pile of my clothes.

"Belikov" I answered solemnly.

"We have new leads on the Mazur case, sir."

"Send the files in the Sunset Vegas Hotel"

"Yes sir" the line disconnected and I left the phone down.

The Mazur case was the first one I got after I went to work for the CIA. They had leads on a human trafficking case that's been open for years. The leader was unknown. He was moving the girls around and made some stops to gain more. Most of the girls he owned were abducted from clubs and parties, some weren't even old enough to drink. The Mazur case had been one of the many lost ones they handed over to kids like me to teach us that sometimes we have to give up. I never give up. I've been four years in this case and since then I managed to find evidence that Rosemarie Mazur was abducted by the same man we were looking. My partner Ivan knew a guy that worked with Ibrahim Mazur the wealthy father of the girl missing and he managed to persuade the rest who were willing to drop the case to let it open. I continued working on the case and I was following leads from the other case as well. The other case pointed to Vegas and I've been following around the group of girls from town to town. I've never seen anyone coming out from the strip clubs until I saw him. We had some sketches of his but no one had ever seen him before. I took some pictures and they were passing them through the system. I was sure Rosemarie Mazur was among those girls and I was determined to find her and bring her back to her family. Tonight I'll go to the strip club called 'Rose Peals' to see for myself if she's among them and finally catch that bastard who has her and the rest of the girls abducted. A knock on the door interrupted me. I went to open it expecting to find Rose there with some coffee but it was a boy with a file.

"Mr Belikov?" the boy asked and I nodded. "This came for you" he handed me over the file and left. I closed the door and opened it to find the Mazur case. There were the photos of the trafficker I had take and the info missing.

_Nathaniel Bolgen, born November 24 of 1959 in US, Tucson. _

There were some other photos of him exiting a bar with some girls and some additional info. I opened the Mazur file and I saw the picture of a young Rosemarie Mazur and then a sketch of how she would look like today. The file was dropped from my hands and I already had my phone out dialing my partner's number.

"Ivan, this is Dimitri. I'm in trouble."

**so what do you think? our Dimka turned out to be a CIA! THOUGHTS? i'm typing the next chap. as you read this and because it's from both povs. i'm trying to make it a little more easy to follow. hope you enjoyed reading this...i'll try to ud tomorrow if possible!**

**take care **

**-S**


	9. Chapter 9

"Rose?" Michelle knocked the door and came in without delay. "Nathan told me to fix you up." she said smiling.

"Yeah." I grimaced "Though I'm gonna need something stronger than the usual." I whispered to her.

"First I'll do your nails, hair and make up and then you'll get your fix." she reassured me. I nodded and sat on my bed letting her work her magic. "So?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Why the hell everyone can do that but me? "I heard you went out for the first time since you came." she said. "How was it?"

I raised my shoulders trying not to show how it really felt but deep down I knew. "It was good being out but you know how it is. I've spend five years in here and it kinda grew on me. I slept with someone." I told her. Nathan would ask everyone anyway so better she knew the cover story than the real one.

"Was he hot?" she asked making a little pause to let the polish to dry.

"Tall, long dark hair and well build." I said letting the memories of last night flood into me. She wolf whistled and continued making my nails.

After she was done with the nails she fixed my hair. She made small curls and sprayed some glitter on them. She made my make up. It was light and innocent looking just what those sick bastards like. She helped me put on the baby-doll without screwing my hair and make up and then she handed me a small folder. I took it and she went to the door.

"Rose" she said stopping at the door. I turned to her and saw her furrowing her brows. "You don't need to take it. You will be fine without it." she said looking down. I could see she was scared for me. When Nathan got me Michelle was the only one that treated me well.

"I can't" I told her. "You know how I hate those guys" she nodded her head but her eyes told me she wasn't convinced. "I'll be careful" I said looking into her eyes. She opened the door and walked out. I looked myself into the mirror and tried to recognize the girl I saw this morning in the hotel. Was she somewhere in there, behind all this make up and shitty life? The door opened and I turned around to see Nathan smiling.

"Great!" he said licking his lips. I waited for him to tell me in what should I get in but he stood there. I crooked my head raising my eyebrows and folded my arms on my chest.

"So?" I asked looking at him.

"So what?" he asked smiling. He turned and locked the door behind him. Oh shit.

**Dimitri's POV. **

Ivan came and hour later. I was walking up and down the room running my hands through my hair.

"Dimitri stop already, it's not that bad!" he said throwing his hands into the air.

"Not that bad?" I yelled at him. "Ivan I had her here! I even slept with her." I told him trying to explain the situation. "And even though I had seen a picture of her, even though I thought I had seen her again and she told me her name was Rose I never expected her to be the Mazur girl!" I fell on the bed and hid my face in my hands.

"Dimitri" Ivan said sitting on the bed next to me. "It might be a coincidence." he said comforting me. I dropped my hands and glared at him. "Ok, ok..." he raised his hands in surrender. "Even if it is her there's nothing wrong with what you did" he said picking up the file. "I mean who would blame you?" He eyed the pictures of Rose. I took the file from his hands growling. Wait growling? I closed my eyes and mentally punched myself.

"Sorry" I apologized to Ivan and he nodded his head.

"Dimitri I haven't seen you like this since Natas.."

"Stop it" I interrupted him. "She has nothing to do with her."

"Just saying you are a little overprotective" he stood. "Now, go get dressed. We are going to have a bachelor party!" he smiled evilly.

**just so you guys know i might ud again on the weekend if i have time...hope you like it...READ&REVIEW**

**take care**

**-S**


	10. Chapter 10

_Back in the strip club.. __**Rose's POV.**_

"What are you doing?" I asked taking a few steps back as he took some steps closer.

"Well I'm the client tonight" he said smirking. No shit!

"No.." I trailed off. "You..you can't" I told him a little louder.

"Well yes I can and I will!" he said grabbing my arm. "And you'll be the nice little girl that we both know you can be." he said with self-conceit.

"Nathan please" I tried to buy my way out playing the sweet and innocent but he knew me too well. He pushed me on the bed and tied my hands over my head with a tie.

"Now you calm down" he said grabbing my face in his palm. "Or I will make you" he threatened.

I closed my eyes and started to think about Dimitri to keep my mind off the bastard that was on top of me squeezing my boobs and thighs. His one hand kept my tied hands firmly and the other roamed to my body. I wanted to vomit. His hand went inside me cruelly and then pulled it out the same way making me cry out in pain. He was ready to pull down his pants when a knock interrupted him. I prayed to anyone that could hear me to get him out of here. He stood, fixed himself and untied me. I wanted so bad to scream and punched him in the face but I don't think that would help so I tried to calm myself down thinking about Dimitri.

"Nathan" James screamed from the outside. Oh God, tell me he is not coming in to join us. Nathan hurried to the door.

"What?" he spatted annoyed for the interruption. James eyed me and licked his lips.

"There is a last minute bachelor party!" he said. Nathan cursed through his teeth, looked at me and then turned back to James. "They requested brunettes." he said pointing at me. Nathan slammed the door to his face and turned to me.

"Don't you think this is over" he glared at me. "Once your shift is over, you're coming to my room or else..." he didn't need to finish the sentence. I knew drill. "Go now and make them happy!" he went out and I fixed my make up and hair.

I rather sleep with hundred guys that with Nathan. That bastard ruined and keeps ruining my life. I went out and headed towards the way most of the brunettes were gathered. Toby the program manager showed me the pole and I nodded. I went on the stage and Anton our DJ put me Sean Paul's 'She doesn't mind' in which I rolled my eyes but I started to move. Dancing was my second nature. I lived to dance on stage when I was seventeen. You would always find in a stage or a club dancing my head off. I closed my eyes letting the music carry me away. I used the pole to go up and then I let my hands and slipped all the way down holding on with only my legs and then I went back up again so I could land in a spread eagle. I opened my eyes and I found myself staring into some familiar brown ones. I could feel my eyes popping off their sockets but I composed myself and tried to finish my dance. His friend, the one throwing the bachelor I assume, was elbowing Dimitri's ribs as Marina offered them some of my poison. I turned my back at him and took a deep breath placing my stage smile on. He was here for pleasure and I would give him that cause Nathan couldn't know. His friend threw a 20 at me and I went off the stage to go closer. He smiled and extended his hand to me. I was feeling self conscious with Dimitri's eyes on me but I managed to do a pretty good lap dance giving the circumstances. Dimitri's friend made a signal to the manager and he came closer. I tried to get on the stage but he grabbed my arm and pulled me on his lap. I could feel Dimitri tensing next to me and I wondered how he felt seeing me in his friends lap after we had sex. Toby came smiling and treated them a round of shots. I took one too and I swallowed it feeling a little better already.

"How can I help you?" Toby asked as they drank their shots.

"We would like to take her into a room." He said squeezing me.

"We?" Toby asked.

"Yeah" he said "Dimitri and I always shared things. Now that I'll get married I'll have something he hasn't so we thought..." he let the sentence half since Toby was already nodding his head. It wasn't the first time someone would ask for a trio.

"I get it" Toby was quick to say. "That can be done only if Montana is up to it." he eyed me. He knew I was once in an orgy and a trio sounded way better but he couldn't force me into it. I smiled showing my teeth.

"Fine by me sugar" I told him and Dimitri gave Toby the money. Toby gave me a key and both Dimitri and his friend followed me.

I kept wondering if Dimitri would talk to me or pretend he doesn't know me. Was he angry with me for not telling him? Was he ashamed he slept with me? I unlocked the door and went towards the bed. Dimitri came in last and locked the door behind him. His friend threw himself on the bed next to me leaning closer. I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Do they have cameras in here?" he whispered in my ear. "Just nod" I nodded no. "Good, are there any hidden microphones?" he asked again.

"No" I said aloud. "What are you a pervert or something?" I asked raising from the bed. He chuckled.

"Clear" he said and sprawled on the bed.

**there you have it...hope you like it...READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE...**

**take care xxx**

**-S**


	11. Chapter 11

"Clear" he said and sprawled on the bed.

"What?" I asked turning to Dimitri. "Is your friend drank or something?" I asked looking at the friend.

He turned to me and smiled still sprawled on the bed. "Dimitri will explain, let me sleep." he gave me a half smile. "I'm Ivan by the way" with that he put his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

I turned to Dimitri again "Hey Comrade" I gave him a weak smile and lowered my eyes. I couldn't stand looking at him cause I knew what was there. He stepped closer and I braced myself for a slap or for him to yell at me but he did nothing. He cupped my face and made me look at him. There was no hate there as I was expecting but something that I couldn't read. I didn't had the time to think what that was cause he showed me. He kissed me. At first I was too startled to respond but then lust and instinct took over. I kissed him with such passion that we fell back on the bed.

"Dude" Ivan tried punching Dimitri but all he managed was to move him a little. I smiled and pushed Dimitri off me.

"How did you found me?" I asked him knowing we couldn't do much more than talk with Ivan there. It was Dimitri's time to lower his eyes. Had he seen me before? Did he knew about me all this time and just played along?

"You are Rosemarie Mazur right?" Ivan mumbled turning his head to me. The shock was evident enough in my face for him to get his answer.

"Baba" I whispered.

"You are the daughter of Ibrahim and Janine Mazur, you turned 22 today-ermm yesterday and you were abducted at 17 outside the Neon Club, Montana." Ivan continued and I felt my eyes watering.

"Ivan stop" Dimitri said and took me in his arms. "Are you alright?" he asked me and I nodded not being able to talk just yet.

"Is my Baba still looking" I asked after what it seemed to me hours. Dimitri turned to Ivan and then back at me.

"The investigation was to be stopped a year after you disappeared. They wanted to close the case but I kept it going." Dimitri said. I nodded but inside I was dead. My Baba gave up on me. He who taught me to be strong had given up on me.

"Hey" Ivan said patting my back "they might still be looking, many parents keep searching for their lost children way after the cases are closed." I smiled at the thought of my parents searching for me.

"Rose it's ok" Dimitri said "you're ok" I gave him a sad nod and smiled bitterly.

"So you found me" I said. "Now what?" I asked hearing the bitter in my voice.

"Well" Ivan started "you weren't our goal really" he said. I turned to him feeling tiers running down my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked and when I saw I wasn't going to get an answer I turned to Dimitri. "Well?"

"We've been following your boss" he explained. "Nathaniel Bolgen is charged for much more than human trafficking. We've been searching for him over a decade." he continued. "That's how I found you. They searched for him as I was searching for you and we saw the connection never really knowing if it was you" I nodded.

"It's ok" I said. "You found him. Now what? Do I get to see him suffer?" I asked raising my brows.

"We can't.."

"What Dimitri?" I asked glaring at him. "He is the one who made me who I am today. He saw me suffer every fucking day and I don't get to have a tiny revenge? Hell no!" I stood and pointed to the door. "He will pay. _I_ will make him pay. Got it?" Dimitri nodded and Ivan shook his head.

"Shit!" he cursed and stood up. I turned to the way he looked at and saw the clock. The hour we had was almost over.

"I've got this!" I told him trying to calm him down. I unbuttoned his shirt and tussled his hair to make them look messy. I went to Dimitri, untied his hair and ran my fingers through them. When I finished I tip toed and kissed him. His arms were around me in seconds and he grabbed my nape bringing me closer.

"I'll get you out of here" he whispered to my lips. I took a step back and looked into his eyes. I remembered how Texas always swore he would take me with him next time and my heart ached.

"Will you?" I asked feeling small.

"Yes" he said "I swear I'm coming to get you out." I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you" I said and then turned to Ivan who was trying to fix his hair. I hugged him too and then tussled his hair again. "Thank you too" I said kissing his cheek. He smiled and went to the door. "How long?" I asked before they open it.

"The day after tomorrow" Dimitri said. I smiled and he brushed my cheek. "I swear" he pecked my forehead and they were gone. Two days...I hope I'm still alive till then.

**time is running out people..few chapters left...READ AND REVIEW!**

**take care **

**-S**


	12. Chapter 12

_So you guys, I haven't ud it for so long because I couldn't bring myself to post this thing he does so** I WARN YOU!** This chapter contains heavy stuff...**M RATED-**involves **SEX AND VIOLENCE!**_

I went to take a shower as I always do when a client leaves and then I headed towards Nathan's room. I couldn't pretend that I forgot seeing he would probably punish me either way. I knocked on the door and waited. He opened the door looking surprised but it quickly turned into something else. I thought about taking any punishment than go in willingly but then again he might be nicer to me now.

"Well, well.." he moved to the side to let me in "What a nice surprise. So my little Rosemarie finally grew up" he said caressing my neck. _'You can do this'_ I played the mantra inside my head. "Lie down" he commanded and I did. He came on top of me and started groping me everywhere. He pushed the dress off me and pull my pants down. _'Two more days Rose' _I was saying to myself as he kissed and licked my neck and collarbone. I fought the urge to choke him to death and even started to caress him which made him moan. "I knew you were a good girl" Nathan whispered in my ear biting my earlobe and I gave him a fake smile. As long as he was civilized I could give him pleasure. It is what I do after all. I left him roaming my body and suddenly his fingers were inside me. The force and the brutality he used made me choke but I fought back the pain. I was used to men being a little bit harsh with me but Nathan was using too much force in it. "I knew you liked it tough Rosie, come on admit it already." he mocked me and kept adding fingers. "I'm running out of fingers Rose, and you know what's coming next" oh I knew but I hoped it would end there. He licked my ear and I kept my eyes closed bracing myself for his fist. When the fist came I couldn't fight the pain no more. I yelled out in pain and tears burned my eyes. The fist kept going in and out each time with more force. When he entertained himself enough with my screaming he pulled down his pants and entered me. I kept crying the whole time he was in me and he eventually slapped me to shut up until he came. He didn't waste any time to relax, he stood and went to the mini bar he had next to his bed. "You know Rosemarie, I thought that after all those years having you in my collection I would have been bored of you but no! As you see I'm more than happy to keep this going until morning" he laughed and purred me some whiskey. I took it with trembling hands as he went through his drawer. I gulped down the whiskey and waited for the worst to come. To my horror he found what he was looking for. Handcuffs! "Turn around" he ordered and I turned to face the mattress. "I hope you enjoyed yourself before cause now you're really going to suffer." _'Two more days Rose' _he tied my hands together and then slapped mt ass hard. "Bend forward" he commanded and I obeyed having no choice. He then tied my hands and thighs with the cuffs and slapped me hard again. I tried not to make much noise but it really hurt. I could feel my eyes watering again but I couldn't let him know that. A girl from another club once told me that Nathan was into bdsm so I knew that this was nothing in comparison with what he usually does. And then I heard it. The sound of the whip falling next to me. It was a warning shot cause he wanted me to know what was coming for me. The next was on my back. I don't know how many tails the whip had but let me tell you the pain was horrible. I was sure that my screams were heard by all and I wished Dimitri had stay longer. He hit me two more times. Enough to make me some cuts but not enough to make me take a week off the stage. "Shut your mouth you whore or I'll shut it for you" he warned me and now I didn't bother to hide the crying. I think I was crying too loud for his liking cause after a while he put a cloth in my mouth. He hit me two more times and I felt my blood running in my back. I felt him moving behind me and I tried to compose myself, to make me relax as possible cause I knew, I just knew that he was going to do it. He didn't wait for me to relax, he didn't want me to, he liked hurting me and he wanted to show me just how much. He shoved his dick in my ass and I screamed, or tried. I don't know how much time he was inside of me. I wanted to kill him, I wanted to torture him the same way and then torture him some more before I kill him. But I can wait. He doesn't know what's coming for him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dimitri POV**

As we walked out of the room Ivan leaned on me pretending to be exhausted and drunk and I half carried him out. The bastard who owned the place actually had the nerve to ask if Rose, or Montana as he called her , had given us enough pleasure and that she was one of his best. I really wanted to punch him right in the face but I calmed myself down and answered that she was perfect. We walked out and back to the hotel room. Ivan slept the moment he hit the pillows but I wasn't so lucky. I kept thinking about Rose dancing on that poll and the way she moved and then about how all these pigs treated her. I wanted to choke the life out off Nathaniel and then burn the remaining pieces. A little extreme I know but that's how I felt. I reached for my phone and dialed the office.

"I need back-up"

**Rose POV.**

I couldn't move, I was too shore to even stand. Nathan called Michelle and Dorette to help me move. I realized I was bleeding when I opened my eyes as they pulled me off the bed. The girls didn't utter a single word as they carried me to my room. They left me on my bed and I distantly heard the sound of running water. I felt somebody soaking my head with a wet towel and then moving to the rest of my body. I tried to say thanks but I don't think it came out correctly. After they finished cleaning me up they threw a blanket over me and left me sleep. Sleeping wasn't easy as my whole body ached making me turn over and over until fatigue took me over.

Once I woke up I felt my body shiver as I thought about the last night events. I went to the bathroom and checked myself in the big mirror. I had bruises all over my body, mostly on my waist and I saw blood stains on my ass where the whip had hit me and it stunk as I touched it. I filled the bathtub with hot water and I sank in trying to relax. I kept in my mind that I had only one more day of suffering in front of me which made me calm a little and then I thought of Dimitri. Deep brown eyes, dark silk hair and that body...mmmm it made my body shiver. I walked out carefully thinking of that man that will change my life and dried my hair. I looked myself in the mirror and made a face.  
"You look terrible." Someone commented making me turn around so quick that I almost lost my balance. James stood there watching my naked body. "He left some nasty marks on you" he said amused. I took a towel and covered up to protect myself from his hungry gaze. "Are you afraid Rose?" he asked menacingly taking a step closer. I can't do this. I can't keep fighting.

"James please" I could feel my eyes watering but I could see in his no sign of remorse.

"Oh sweet Rose, isn't your gorgeous body damaged enough?" he asked smirking as he saw defeat written on my face. He cupped my face and brought it close to his.

"Please" I pleaded again and again as he kissed my neck and shoulder and collarbone removing the towel from my trembling hands.

"Rose?" Michelle came to the bathroom just in time. "She has the day off asshole." she glared James folding her arms on her chest. He gave her a death glare but released me giving me the chance to take the towel off the floor and cover myself again. He walked out shoving her out of the way and closed loudly the door. "You could lock the door you know." she said to me. "Are you trying to get in trouble or is it that trouble has a way of finding you?"she asked glaring me now. I rolled my eyes at her which pretty much answered her question and headed to my bed. I saw her shaking her head but she came and sat down next to me. "May I?" she asked touching the towel and I let her remove it. She touched the marks that covered my waist and put some cream she had with her. "Those might leave a mark you know." I shrugged my shoulders and thought about my life when I will be out of here. Dimitri knows I'm damaged so he wouldn't mind. Or would he find them repulsing and he will be reminded that I was a hooker? Wait...am I really thinking Dimitri will want me after all that? "Rose?" Michelle asked shaking me. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said trying to smile. She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Really" I told her "besides I've been raped before." I tried to sound ok but she had been through this, it was required for the job, so she knew.

"Last night I really thought you were dead girl" I looked down "there was too much blood and I nearly lost it. Thank God Monica was thereto stop me from doing anything stupid. I wouldn't be here talking now." she finished breathing heavily.

"Thank you" I told her honestly "Now...why are you here?" I asked.

"Nathan send me to inform you that you're off tonight."

"I gathered as much, what else?" I asked feeling a hole forming in my guts.

"Tomorrow you're going to a party"

"Really?" I asked smiling. If I was out it would be easier for me to escape.

"Rose" Michelle stopped my daydreaming. "You're going with Nathan"

"What?" I asked feeling my eyes pop out.

"That's what I'm here to tell you." I could see the sadness in her eyes and anyway I couldn't blame the messenger.

"Do you know where?" I asked hoping I would get a small chance to escape from there and call the police, to ask for whom? Dimitri and Ivan? I'm such a jerk! I should have asked for their last names.

"Another strip club I think but he didn't say. All he told was 'tell her to be pretty and to smile'." She said faking perfectly his voice. I gulped. That can't be it. "Rose? What is it?" she asked furrowing her brows.

"Ok" I should tell someone from this shithole the truth and why not Michelle since she hates Nathan as much as I do. "I'm getting out tomorrow night." she looked at me like I was a crazy person. "Or I was! Anyway, there are people still looking for me"

"Rose you can't" she interrupted me. "He is going to kill you!"

"Do you remember the bachelor who asked only for brunettes?" I asked ignoring her comment and she nodded her head.

"The one who was getting married was yummy.."

"Well they were from the FBI and were looking for me." he eyes widened.  
"Yep and do you remember the guy I was telling you about? He was the friend or best man whatever." she nodded again.

"So how are you getting out?" she asked raising a brow.

"They are coming back tomorrow but turns out I won't be here!" I threw my hands up in the air blaming my damn luck for getting me here.

"So what do you want ME to do?" she asked knowing very well what I was going to ask.

"I want you to tell Dimitri where I'll be. I'm sure James knows where the hell is that place." she made a face of disgust seeing what I meant by that. "They might help you too" I said willing to make up for what she was to do for me.

"Don't worry about me doll. I've been here for almost twenty years. I'm used to that by now, it's you I'm worries about. No one ever made it out alive."

"I don't care. As long as I die trying."

**so sorry it took soooooooooo long...i have completed the story in paper and I just need to find time to type it and give it to you...hope you like it! Take care xoxoxo**

**-S**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dimitri's POV.**

"Are we all set?" I asked my team that consisted from Ivan, Eddie Castile and Mason Ashford as we were ready to enter the strip club. They all nodded and I noticed Ivan's huge grin faltering.

"So who's gonna get married tomorrow?" Ivan asked of me raising his eyebrow.

"No one" I answered. "Tonight we are on a mission. Take Rose back and then we celebrate!" Ivan rolled his eyes to me and we entered. I was trying to keep my cool but something felt wrong. Ivan noticed and patted my shoulder.

"Everything's going to be ok" I raised my eyebrow at him and he gave me a reassuring smile. "I promise" he said and walked in like he owned the place. We sat in front of the stage and ordered drinks. Four girls appeared out of nowhere and offered us some shots. I gulped down mine and payed for hers too. I couldn't shake the feeling I had as I was scanning the room for Rose.

"You need company handsome?" a woman said caressing my arm. I was about to deny but she whispered something in my ear that made me stand so fast that I almost tripped.

"Dude keep your pants on" Ivan joked but he could see in my eyes something was off.

I walked into a privet room with her and she pushed me down to a couch.

"Rose isn't here" she started. "Nathan took her to a privet bachelor or at least that's what he says it is. I don't believe him. He beat her pretty hard the other day and she had marks on her whole body which would make her unsuitable for both the poll and the bachelor which in it's turn means she...she.." she stopped and looked directly in my eyes.

"She what?" I asked wishing it wasn't what I thought it was.

"A bdsm party." she bit her lip and looked down. I stood and took her by the arms.

"Where?" I asked nicely. She bit her lip again. "Where?" I asked shaking her a little harder than I wanted.

"At the back rooms of Millionaire" she said trembling and a stormed off throwing her a thank you and some money.

**ROSE POV.**

Nathan dragged me to some private rooms of Millionaire and the moment we entered I knew that probably I wouldn't get out of there alive. It was a torture room. A place were bdsm parties happened. I knew because some girls liked those kind of parties. I never judged them but I never wanted to get into one even though I had a lot of proposes. Chains, whips, dildos and all kind of stuff were there. That kind of explains the beating the other day. Nathan had a policy about his poll girls. No marks, no scratches, no hickeys or bites which means he doesn't need me anymore.

**DIMITRI POV**

"We are leaving" I told them and they were quick to comply. We walked out and as we got into the car, I explained everything. The look of horror on their faces made me all the more determined to go there faster. I couldn't wait for the car to stop and once it did I stormed out walking from the main entrance and pulling out my gun.

"Where is the party?" I asked or growled. Ivan pulled his budge and the clerk showed us to the back.

"Second door to the left." he mumbled and a scream stopped him. I stormed to its direction and I opened the door.

**ROSE POV**

I was forced stripped and tied to a wall with chains. My legs were apart and my hands tied over my head. They had put on a velvet scarf on my eyes and someone was stroking my ass. I was trying to comply and I even made myself moan to show them that I preferred this.

"Baby all you need to do is breathe." someone said. I heard the whip before it landed on me. It was painful but I could handle that much.

"Just keep in mind that you can always use the safe word if it gets too much. The point is to like it as much as we do." We! Which means more than one. I nodded my head. "The safe word is.."

"Enough" Nathan screamed "my girl knows all the safe words an quotes if it comes to that. She has high endurance in pain so get started." I kept my mouth shut. If I was to live through this he wouldn't live to see the next day. The whip came harder this time and it kept coming until I screamed. I screamed so loud that I made him stop.

"You said she has endurance in pain. We haven't even started and she screams in pain." I heard him take a deep breath and then Nathan's chuckle.

"The girl is of no use to me anymore and she owns me money so I decided I would make the best out of her."

"Please" I tried to say but someone slapped me hard.

"SHUT UP" Nathan screamed. "Now try the whip again and this time I want to see some blood." The whip came faster, harder and I felt the blood pouring as my screams filled the room. I heard a door open when the whip stopped and then there was a gun shot.

_**i know that it took longer than usually does but here it is.. hope you like it..sorry about the cliffy! love ya all!**_

_**take care**_

_**-S**_


	15. just a small explanation

i'm sorry if some of you got confused from Ivan's comment at the beginning..if you remember, the previous time they were on the strip club Ivan was the one throwing the bachelor and Dimitri was his best man..that's the reason he asks who's supposed to be the one getting married tomorrow...it's the cover story! sorry to those who were confused.. =S


	16. Chapter 15

******I am **_****__**SO**_******sorry for the amount of time it's taken me to update, and if you're still reading I appreciate it deeply.**

**Dimitri POV.**

Blood. I could see her naked body covered in blood. That's when I snapped and pulled the trigger. Nathan's dead body hit the floor with a loud thud and the others dropped everything they were holding. Someone was holding a knife I saw and he threw it on the ground way farther than he was. As if we wouldn't see it. I ran to Rose who was trembling terrified and patted her back. I don't know how or why but once I touched her she stopped moving. I could tell it wasn't because of fear but I wasn't entirely sure what it was.

"Dimitri" she murmured as I was about to release her.

"I'm here Roza" I told her "It will be alright now. I'm going to unleash your hands ok?"

"Yes" she told me and left a deep breath.

Once I finished with her hands I went for the legs. The blood was everywhere. From the corner of my eye I could see the others taking the men and Ivan staring at Nathan's body. He gave me a nod and he exited. Roza fell on the ground and I helped her stand. She buried her face in my chest, started sobbing and for a long time no one said a word. When she finally stopped she tip toed and kissed me. I kissed her back with all I had and she was holding on to me like I was her safe haven. I was the one to stop the kiss and it was then that she saw the body. I expected her to scream or be repulsed by it but instead she moved closer and kicked it. She kept kicking and screaming curses at him until I pulled her to me. Once she calmed enough I removed my duster and shirt so she could put them on. My shirt was a little big on her but it was for the better seeing as her underwear weren't there and my duster covered her entirely which was good as well. She walked outside beside me with her head up and her eyes clear. Her make up was smeared on her face but she didn't seem to care. Ivan gave me his jacket so I had something on and opened the backseat door for Rose and me to enter. Eddie and Mason had already gathered the men they needed so they said to Ivan to drive us back to the hotel. They would be transferring Nathan's body and the men involved with the torturing back to the base tomorrow. Rose was shivering next to me so I put an arm around her, pulled her closer and soon she was asleep.

"What now?" asked Ivan side glancing at Rose's sleeping face.

"What do you mean?" I asked pulling her closer yet and caressing her hair.

"Dimitri she needs to get back"

"Back where Ivan?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady and low.

"At her family Dimitri. Wouldn't you want to see your parents?" he asked raising his eyebrows. I knew what he was saying. He couldn't care less about Roza's family but he did care about me.

"We'll see" I answered vaguely.

**Rose's POV**

I remember seeing Dimitri's face as he was caring me through the elevator to the bed.

"Sleep Roza. You're safe." he had whispered and I felt within me he was telling the truth. I slept a dreamless sleep and I was thankful for that. I woke up to a shirtless Dimitri snoring peacefully by my side with his arm wrapped protectively around me. I smiled remembering the first time I woke next to him.

"I love you" I whispered to his ear. The moment the words came out of my mouth I knew they were true and that scared me. From the moment I was taken I had vowed that I would never fall for a man. Even with Texas it was always business and a false hope that one day he would get me out. I smiled to myself despite the fear that crept inside me that Dimitri wasn't going to return those feelings. I gracefully removed his arm and tried to stand. My body was killing me and I soon realized I was naked. Well I was wearing Dimitri's shirt but no underwear. I also noticed Dimitri was on his boxers and for just a moment I felt the desire to crawl back into his arms and make love to him but my better judgment told me that Ivan must be around. Sure enough as I went into the bathroom a shirtless Ivan on the tub was snoring loudly so I closed the door and went back to the room. As I turned my shirt stuck one the door causing a wound to open. It seems I made some sort of sound cause Dimitri was on his feet and the bathroom door opened the same time.

"WHO?" Ivan looked horrified and was holding the toilet brush over his head. When he realized no one was threatened he threw it down and rubbed his face.

"Sorry" I mumbled trying not to scream.

"Are you alright?" Dimitri who was now next to me asked concerned.

"Yes" I tried to say but as I turned to face him more parts of the shirt that had stuck in my body from the blood snapped off causing me to moan.

"Let me see" Dimitri said and tried to lift the shirt but as he saw I wasn't wearing an underwear he took me by the hand and made me sit on the bad. He pulled a slip from his bag and gave it to me. I put it on and then tried to remove the shirt but every move I made gave me more pain.

"Ivan bring some water and a cloth." Ivan came before Dimitri had finished off the sentence and gave him the cloth.

"You're bleeding out again" Ivan said to me and then turned to Dimitri "we need to get her to the hospital Dimitri. She might get infected" Dimitri shook his head and looked down. I put my hand on his face and drew some circles in his cheek. His breath got even and then he took my hand and kissed it.

"I'll be fine. I swear." I told him and gave him a half smile. He closed his eyes and then he stood and took his phone. He was silent for a moment and then he rolled his eyes on the phone.

"I don't have time for that crap Nikki. Connect me to the damn hospital!" he screamed at the phone. There was silence again and then he growled. "This is agent Belikov. I'm bringing in Rosemarie Mazur. She is in bad shape and we will need a private room. Inform the parents."

"What?" I asked feeling my eyes widening.

"Someone has to contact them Rose" Ivan said and I glared at him.

"You want to bring my baba to the hospital to see me like this?" I asked him "will they tell them what happened to me?" I asked again feeling sick with myself.

"Easy there Rose" Dimitri said sitting next to me. "No one will judge you"

"YOU don't know my mother." I told him glaring. "She will not understand." he put his arm around me and kissed my hair.

"You don't need to worry about that" he said holding my tight.

"In their eyes I will be a trash." I could hear my voice breaking so I stopped. I am trash. A whore. I was payed to please men. To do their will.

"Roza look at me" I did "even if they think that I will still be there for you"


End file.
